Falling Too Deep
by Son Rin
Summary: A story of love, heartbreak, betrayal and strength...


Falling Too Deep

By: RandomCloudHugger007

I remember her… Even though it was so long ago… I remember her face, her smile, her laugh. Her fists…

I was still a kid. I knew nothing about the world. I thought everyone was nice. I thought everyone I met was a friend. I was so _stupid_. Now, I know that people can betray you. Now, I know that smiles and laughs can be faked. Now, I know that the feelings of love can be one-sided…

I was walking through a clearing with Trunks one day, after lunch. We were talking about the upcoming Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament. We were so excited. I knew that Trunks and I would make it to the finals easily, so all I had to do was train to beat him. My brain hatched an idea. _While Trunks isn't looking, I'll pounce on him! _I giggled into my hand. I straightened up, narrowed my eyes, and focused my energy. _One, two, three, GO! _

I launched myself at him. He dodged easily. I landed on my stomach, with a soft _thump! _I rolled over and leaned back on my hands. "No fair!" I whined. Trunks smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. I stood up, dusting myself off. "Goten, if you think you can beat me with a weak attack like that, then you have no chance against me in the Budokai finals." He said. I looked down, my face warm. "Cheer up." Trunks said. "You _might _beat me and win the prize money. But, I doubt it. After all, my dad _is _Vegeta, the _prince _of _all _Saiyans." "Yeah. But _my _dad's saved the world!" Trunks crossed his arms. "So? Your dad's not a prince." I didn't respond. I just laughed and ran through a patch of dandelions. I picked a big one and blew the fuzzy seeds into the sky.

I felt something. I tensed and dropped the dandelion stem to the ground. I looked around. Trunks brushed against me. "Do you feel that?" I asked. "Oh, yeah." He said. "Whatever it is, it's strong." I looked out towards the area that wasn't touched by sun. _H-help me! Please!_

"I'll be back!" I called, running towards the voice. "G-Goten! Wait!" I raced through the trees, looking for the owner of the voice. I stopped under a massive oak tree. I heard Trunks' pounding feet come to a stop behind me. "What happened?" He asked, leaning against the tree. "Why'd you take off like that?" _Hurry up! Please! If you don't come, I'll die!_ I looked around, clenched my fists and sprinted deeper into the darkness. "Where are you?" I called, frustration making my voice higher. "Who is it?" Trunks said. "Who're you talking to?" "There-" A quick rustling in the overgrowth interrupted me. "Over there!" I charged into the rough, prickly brush. "Trunks!" I called. He appeared next to me in an instant. "Whoa… What do you think happened to her?" He asked, kneeling down. A small girl, that looked to be the same age as me, was lying almost lifeless on the ground. Her clothes were torn. Her hair stuck to her face. She squeezed her eyes shut and made a small noise. "Let's take her to your house, Goten." Trunks said. I nodded and gently picked her up. We quickly flew off.

Trunks and I tried to push through the door at the same time. In the process, I dropped the girl. "Ah! Mom! C'mere!"

My mother came out of the kitchen, a soaking wet dishtowel in her hands. "Boys, how many times have I told you not to-" When she saw the girl lying limp on her living room floor, she dropped the wet rag. It made a sick _splat _sound as it hit the wood. "Oh, my… Goku! Get in here!"

My dad came in with a sheepish smile on his face. "Look, Chi-Chi. I'm_ really _sorry about the car. I just wanted to take it for a spin. I didn't mean to break it in half." "What are you talking about, Goku?" Mom asked, her hands on her hips. She sighed, shaking her head angrily. "I'll deal with you later… But right now, we have a guest." She then gestured to the girl. I had shifted her so that she leaned on my chest. "Whoa! What happened?" He walked over to where I was. He kneeled down and examined her. He stared at her for a minute and looked at me. "Where'd you find her, Goten?" "In the clearing." I said. "Goku, put her on the couch, so she'll be more comfortable." Mom said. "Yeah." He picked her up. "Ah!" I cried. I know he's my dad, but I don't know why I felt so wary. I stood up and watched him. "Chi-Chi, the boys and I are going to the clearing. We'll be back."

We soared through the clouds and stopped in the middle of the huge grass circle. I started running to where I found her. When I looked back, they were still a ways behind me. I sighed and jumped up and down. "Hurry up! Hurry _up_!" Trunks and my dad were walking slow and talking. They _finally _made it to me. I led them to the spot where I discovered her body. Dad nodded and looked around. "Okay." He said. "We'll check the area, and if we don't find anything, we'll head back." Trunks and I nodded in unison. We quickly sped off through trees and bushes, thorns and bristles. I circled the whole area three more times after Trunks and my dad had stopped. "C'mon, Goten! Let's go!" Trunks called. "Fine." I grumbled, jumping into the air and accelerating toward home.

I burst through the door and stood next to the girl. Mom had brought a pillow and a blanket for her. She looked better, but I still worried for her. "Are you sure she's comfortable like this, Mom? What if she's too hot, or too cold? What if that pillow's too lumpy? What if her clothes are scratchy? Maybe we should get her new ones." "Goten." Mom said. "She's fine for now. Calm down." I looked back at the girl, and sighed.

It was nighttime. I was the only one awake. I dragged a futon next to the couch and sat, looking at her. She stirred and my heart skipped. All she did was wiggle around a little bit, and then she got still again. I yawned. My eyes drooped. "Ah!" I jerked up and rubbed my eyes. "No." I whispered. "Can't fall asleep. I have to stay… awake…"

She stayed sleeping on my living room couch for three days. And I stayed sitting on my futon, watching her for three days. Trunks would come over at least five times every day, to try and get me out of the house. I always said no. He would sigh and shake his head, tell me I wasn't his best friend anymore, and fly away. Even after he would do this, he would still come back the next day. Trunks was like that.

"Goten, did you forget that we need to train for the Budokai? It's only a few weeks away!" He said one day, after I had turned down his offer to go training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "I don't think I want to enter the Budokai after all." I said, looking at the girl. "What?" Trunks said, his mouth dropping. "B-but, if you don't enter, it won't be any fun!" A high whine was slipping into his voice. "I just don't want to. It'll come around in four years." "Goten, honey, you need to get out of the house." My mom said. I looked at her with wide eyes. "But, mom! What if she-" I cut myself off, my cheeks burned. "Fine." I mumbled. "I'll enter the Budokai." Trunks grinned. "Yes! Let's go! I already asked Mr. Kami to leave the door to the Chamber open for us!" Trunks ran out the front door, laughing. I slowly dragged myself to my feet. I looked down at the girl and brushed her hand with my fingers. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon. I promise." I whispered. At that moment, I didn't know my mom saw me. I thought she had gone back to the kitchen to finish making my dad his fifth plate of breakfast. I walked over to the front door, stopped, looked back, and raised my hand in a halfhearted wave, even though I know she wasn't awake to see it.

Trunks and I went back and forth, punching, kicking. He kicked me in the ribs, sending me flying. I landed on my hands and hopped back up, getting into a fighting stance. "Yah!" I rushed at him, throwing four hard punches. He dodged them and leaped away from me. I went after him. I grabbed his hand, spun him around a few times and threw him down. He looked up at me. "Let's take a break." He said. I nodded and sat down, leaning on my hands. Trunks looked at me. "You're acting weird." "What do you mean? No I'm not!" "Yes, you are." He said. "We haven't trained or hung out together since you found that _girl_." "Well, _someone_ has to watch her." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "That's what your mom's for." He said. "We're supposed to be training and having fun! Not staying home and staring at some stupid girl!" I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Shut up! I have to make sure she wakes up!" I stood up, turned and walked out. "I'll see you at the Budokai…" I mumbled.

I pushed open the door and turned back. Trunks was following me out, his hands behind his head. I ran out, thanked Mr. Kami and flew home. When I opened the door, she was awake! She was sitting up, looking slightly terrified as my dad stuffed a whole turkey into his mouth. I ran over to her. "You're finally awake!" I laughed. She jumped and edged away from me, a blush blooming across her cheeks. "Goten. Give her space. She just woke up five minutes ago." Mom said. I nodded and sat on the floor, looking up at her. "So." Dad said, looking at her. "Why were you all scraped up when Goten brought you home?" She looked down, twisting the blanket in her hands. "Can you tell us?" Mom asked. The girl didn't answer; she kept twisting, tighter and tighter. "Well, what's your name?" I asked. She quickly flitted a glance at me, then back down. "I-I don't… remember…" She whispered. Dad looked puzzled. Mom looked worried. "You don't remember your _name_?" Her face turned bright red. She quickly shook her head. "Well, what should we do, Goku?" Mom asked. "Where did you come from? Where do you live?" Dad asked. "I don't know. I don't remember anything." "Well, Chi-Chi, she'll have to stay here. I can train her. Who knows? Maybe she'll be able to enter the Budokai with us!" The girl quickly looked up. "N-no, no! I-I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble!" The girl stood, and tried to walk out the front door. She staggered a few steps, and then dropped to her knees. "Whoa!" I ran over, slipped her arm around my shoulder and helped her back to the couch. Her face was flushed, but she looked alert. "I'm sorry…" She mumbled, staring at her hands. She took a breath and winced, bringing a hand to her side.

Suddenly, Dad snapped his fingers and stood up. "Senzu bean! We couldn't give it to her earlier, because she was unconscious, but now's perfect!" He reached into his pocket, pulled out a bean, and handed it to her. "I always keep one in my pocket, for emergencies." She eyed it warily and looked at me. I smiled. She nodded and popped the bean into her mouth. She chewed, then swallowed. Her eyes widened, she jumped up and stared at us. "W-what happened to me?" "That's what a Senzu bean does. It heals any injury you have." I said.

"Wow… How come I've never heard of these?" She asked, looking at us. "Oh, that's because Master Korin grows them in his tower." Dad said, smiling. "Hey, hey! Wanna go meet him?" I didn't give her a chance to answer. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. "Goten! Be careful with her, honey!" Mom called as I ran. I just laughed. _Of course I would be careful! _I stopped when we were a distance away from the house. "Master Korin's house is _really _far away, so I'm gonna call the Flying Nimbus to take us there!" I couldn't fly with her, I was scared she'd freak out and I'd accidentally drop her. I tipped my face towards the sky. "NIIIIMBUUUUS!" She came at once, screeching to a stop in front of me. "This is the Flying Nimbus. She can take you anywhere in the whole world! But, you can only ride her if you have a pure heart." She looked at me like I was crazy. I hopped on top of Nimbus, my legs crossed. "Well? Are you coming? I mean, we could walk to the tower, but that would take a really long time. Taking Nimbus would be a lot faster." "I-it's a cloud… H-how are you sitting on top of a _cloud_?" "It's easy. Just jump on." She tentatively climbed on. "Wow! I did it!" She said, smiling. "Let's _go_!" I shouted. "To Master Korin's tower!" Nimbus took off, doing a few flips. Her hands rested on the fluffy top. I watched her, grinning.

The tower slowly rose in the distance. "There it is." I said, pointing. Nimbus spiraled around the column, coming to a stop at the platform at the top. I hopped off and held out a hand to her. She took it. A strange rush ran through me. We locked eyes. I felt a heat travel across my face. She smiled shyly, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. "Well, if it isn't the youngest son of Goku!" Master Korin leaned on his cane. Yajirobe stood next to him, stuffing a rice ball into his mouth. "Ah! Hey. Long time no see." I bowed. "This is my friend." I gestured to the girl. "N-nice to meet you." She bowed low. "Whaddya need, kid? Need some Senzu beans?" Master Korin asked. "No, sir." I said. "I'm just showing her around. But thanks." Master Korin nodded. "Well, I guess we'll be going. See you later!" I called for Nimbus again. She hovered at the platform, waiting for us. The girl got on first, leaping agilely onto the magic cloud. I turned to go. "Wait, kid." I looked back. Master Korin was twirling his whiskers. "Yes?" I asked. "Be careful with that girl." "Oh, I know. I won't hurt her." I smiled. "Just… watch out, okay?" He said. I nodded, even though I didn't understand. "Here" He said, tossing a Senzu bean at me. "Oh, that's okay. I don't-" "For emergencies." He interjected. "Alright…" I said slowly, sticking the bean in my pocket. "See you." I said, hopping on Nimbus. "Next stop, Master Roshi's!"

We landed on the beach. "We'll just be a minute, Nimbus." She stayed hovering above the soft sand. I said. Master Roshi was reading one of his magazines. This one was called _Pafu Puff Puff_. The cover had a woman with her dress partly off. Master Roshi was giggling like a kid. "Oh, yeah! Rena baby! Show me more!" He flipped the page. "Wh-WHOO HOO! I'M GONNA LIVE FOREVER! THANK YOU, KAMI!" "Uh… Master Roshi?" I said. "Eh? W-who's there? I'm in the middle of vigorous mental training." He peeked over the magazine at us. "Oh, hey kid!" He grinned at me. His nose was bleeding. "Master Roshi, your nose is bleeding." He jumped spun around. When he turned back to us, toilet paper was hanging from his nostrils. He sniffed, adjusted his glasses, and glanced at the girl, his glasses flashing. "Oh, you have a girlfriend, do ya? Do you want to borrow some of my magazines? Just make sure to give them back!" He handed me a stack of thick magazines. "She's not my girlfriend. Just a girl." I opened one of the magazines at the top. A blue haired woman that looked strangely like Bulma winked at me, her _Dr. Slump _themed nightgown was slipping off her shoulder. "Master Roshi, why is this old lady wearing a _Dr. Slump _Nightgown?" "Ah, forget it. You're still too young." He took the magazines from me.

"What did you come here for? Your dad need anything?" "No. I'm just showing her around." He nodded. "Next, we're going to Kami's Lookout." "Well, I won't keep you." We stood for a minute. "Oh, Goten, I need to give you something." He turned and headed inside Kame House. He stopped at the screen door and motioned for me to follow him. I looked back at the girl. She was busy playing with the turtle.

Master Roshi pulled me into the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder, then turned back to me. "That girl. There's something different about her." "Huh? What do you mean?" "Just watch out. Don't get too attached." I looked at him, confused. "Oh, right!" Master Roshi said suddenly. "I gotta give you something so that girl won't get suspicious!" He scrambled around, then went to his bedroom. He came back a few seconds later, with a photo in his hand. He handed it to me. It was an autographed head shot of someone named Jackie Chun. He had scrawled something on the front. It read: _To: Launch. I'll always remember the night we shared. You won't, because you were asleep the whole time. If you ever want me to refresh your memory, you know where I live! Love forever, Jackie Chun AKA Master Roshi. _I looked up at him. He looked at me straight-faced. "Um…" I started. "What-""She was a very beautiful woman. And even though she was a little bi-polar, I know that deep down; she thought I was the grooviest hermit that she ever laid eyes on."

"Mr. Popo? Mr. Kami?" I called. "Hmm…." "Oh, hello Goten." Mr. Popo was holding a watering can. The girl jumped, cowering behind me. I felt her hand grab onto the back of my shirt. "Oh." Mr. Popo said. "You've brought a guest." I felt her tense up. I glanced back at her. "Yeah." I said. "She's my friend." "How nice." Mr. Popo said, smiling. "Would she like to see the Madara flowers I just planted?" I felt her let go of my shirt. She took a tentative step forward. "Don't worry. Mr. Popo's nice." I said, smiling at her. She nodded and let Mr. Popo lead her to the flower bed. The flowers were unlike any I had ever seen. They were short and pink, shaped like stars. They smelled cool, like cucumber. "They're beautiful…!" She gasped, kneeling down to sniff one. She inhaled deeply, burying her face in the petals. "You've really got a knack for this stuff." She said to Mr. Popo. "Thank you. I try my best." "You should taste his cooking!" I said. "Would you like some snacks?" "Oh, no! I wouldn't want you to go out of your way for me!" She said, waving her hands back and forth. "It's no trouble, miss. I actually enjoy cooking. It's so relaxing. Would you like sandwiches? Or maybe a spread?" My stomach growled, loud. I chuckled, put a hand behind my head, and rubbed my belly. "Sounds great!" "Very well. Lunch will be ready shortly. While you're waiting, I'm sure Kami would enjoy your company. " Mr. Popo turned on his heel and disappeared deeper into the Lookout.

Mr. Kami walked over to us after Mr. Popo left. He smiled at me. "Hi, Mr. Kami." I said, bowing. "Hello, Goten. My, you look just like your father when he was young! I'll never forget when he defeated Piccolo Jr. and saved the Earth." He looked over my shoulder at the girl. He pointed a finger at her. "You, young one, you're not human. Am I right?" The girl froze. "What do you mean, Mr. Kami? How can she not be human? She looks human. She lives on Earth!" I was confused. I didn't know what he was talking about. "I'm sorry, Goten. She has lied to you." "No!" I cried, glaring at him. He looked back at me, solemnly. I grabbed her hand and ran with her, jumping off the platform. "Goten, wait!" Kami called. I held her in a tight hug. "NIMBUS!" I cried. She came, catching us mid-fall. I balled my fists up. "Take us home." I said. _Why did everyone tell me to watch out? She's human! She's not bad! _

I went straight to my room and slammed onto my bed. I glared out the window, focusing my gaze on the single, white dandelion that stood defiantly on the lawn. _I wonder if that flower will die if I focus my energy hard enough. _I stood, and focused, balling up my fists and planting my feet. My eyes burned, I trembled, then sighed. It didn't work… I glared, crossing my arms. I walked over to the desk that dominated most of the wall opposite my bed. The desk used to be Gohan's, but now that he's in high school, mom bought him a bigger one. She passed this one down to me; hoping some of Gohan's smartypantsness would somehow rub off on me. I shook my head and spun away from it. I was so mad! "She's not bad!" I shouted. "Stupid Master Roshi! Stupid Korin! Stupid Kami!" I couldn't believe they would say something like that.

I heard my door open. "Go away!" I shouted angrily, twisting around and giving the look of death to whoever just barged in. I heard a tiny gasp. It was her. She looked so frightened, she trembled. Her face was bright red. I felt my expression soften. "G-Goten?" She whispered. "Yeah?" I asked softly. "A-are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" "No!" I said. "It wasn't you. It was everybody else." "I'm sorry." She mumbled, looking down. "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble." "No! You didn't! Look, if it'll make you feel better, let's have a picnic in the clearing later! It'll be fun!" Her face brightened. "'Kay!"

I carried the basket in both hands. It was so big; it completely covered my line of vision. I had to be careful not to trip over roots or rocks. We finally made it. I set the basket down and she spread the blanket out. I pulled out a rice ball and held it out to her. "Want one? I made them myself!" She nodded and took a bite. She smiled. "It's delicious!" I blushed.

The food was gone. Nothing left but crumbs, and empty plates. I leaned back on my hands and gazed at her, as she was looking intently at a butterfly fluttering daintily above us. She noticed me staring, and her face turned scarlet. "What?" She murmured, smiling shyly. "You're beautiful." I said, keeping my gaze on her. "Ah!" I realized what I said, my face burned. She leaned over and kissed me. My heart skipped. I felt all funny inside. Mushy. I leaned over and kissed her. She smiled, turning as red as my father's uniform. The mushy feeling inside me grew. It spread everywhere, like spilled juice. It was something I never felt before. I loved that feeling. It made me happy. It made me feel so excited and light.

The Budokai finally arrived! I was stretching my legs, preparing for the final match. I knew Trunks qualified for the finals; just like I had predicted. I hadn't seen him yet. The announcer called my name over the speakers, excitedly. I grinned and walked to the arena. "Here goes. Let's rock it." The announcer then called my opponent to the stage. Trunks sauntered over, a smirk on his face. We got into fighting stances. "I hope that stupid girl let you train." The announcer signaled to begin. "She's not stupid!" I shouted rushing at him, aiming a punch at his smug face. He sidestepped it and kicked me. I landed on my hands and sprang back at him. He flew up and grinned. "FINISH BUSTER!" _I'm too close to him! I can't dodge it! _The blast hit me like a ton of bricks. My body felt like it was being ripped apart. I landed hard on the ring floor. I gasped for breath for a few seconds, and then shakily got to my feet. I wiped at the blood that was running down my chin. I glared at him. He stood with his arms akimbo. "Are you gonna fight me? Or just stand there?" He called. I launched myself at him. I wrapped my arms and legs around his body and gave him a hard head-butt. He rocked back and tried to squirm out of the hold. "Lemme go!" He growled, kicking me in the gut. "Gah!" I cried, automatically releasing him. He hopped away from me. "Why are you so mad? That girl made you wimpy. You can't beat me!" "Oh, yeah? We'll see…" I smirked, sending a barrage of Ki blasts at him. I had a trick up my sleeve. While the smoke was clearing, I flitted behind him. _One hard uppercut… Don't give him room to breathe… _

Trunks was standing, his muscles tense. I tapped him on the shoulder, then flitted away when he swiveled around. I jumped back at him and punched his chin hard. "Waaa!" He cried. I launched him into the sky. I knit my fists together and brought them down on his forehead. He crashed to the ground. I waited for a second, floating. He staggered to his feet. He was trembling. "Th-that's it! N-no more playing around!" He stuttered angrily. His blue eyes burned. _Yup... He's a Saiyan Prince alright… _He charged at me, his fist poised to strike. He tried to throw a punch, but I blocked it, just centimeters away from my face. Trunks was getting frustrated. I could see it written all over his face. His power level was rising rapidly. I jumped back, preparing for a huge attack. He snickered. "Getting scared? I have a new technique. You could've seen it too, if you hadn't walked out on me." I tensed. He soared higher up into the sky. "Kamikaze Death Beam!" He posed like he was going to do the Kamehameha. When he fired it, the blast was a dark purple instead of its usual blue. "Ah!" I cried. It was coming fast. I quickly fired a Kamehameha. Our blasts were struggling against each other. My body was burning. I heard Trunks scream. I pushed harder. _This is my last resort! _I went Super Saiyan. I strained even harder.

Suddenly everything went white. I opened my eyes. I was on the ring floor. _Darn…! He knocked me out of Super Saiyan!_ The announcer was counting. He was already up to the number four! _I have to get up! Trunks can't beat me! _I willed myself to my feet. Trunks was doubled over, panting. He clenched his fists and we rushed at each other simultaneously. Our punches connected with flesh. At the last second, I delivered a light Ki blast to his stomach. He was thrown away from me_. It's over. I beat him…_

I huffed and panted, trying my hardest to stay on my feet. The announcer finished the count out; he raised my arm in victory. I grinned at the cheering crowd. I walked over to Trunks, who was still lying on the floor, and held my hand out to him. He took it, giving me a kick to the gut at the same time. "That was for the uppercut!" But he was smiling at me. He stood up and crossed his arms, heading back stage. I laughed and followed him. _At least he's not mad at me anymore. _

The girl ran over, crushing herself to me. She made my body ache, but I hugged her back. She kissed my cheek. "You were amazing." Trunks laughed. We looked at him and blushed. He didn't say anything, though. He just walked over to where Bulma was waiting. "I'll see you later." He called. I nodded. Then, Mom and Dad walked over to us. Mom hugged me. "Oh, my baby! Are you alright? Do you want me to carry you? Do you need a doctor?" I shook my head. Dad ruffled my hair. "You were great, Goten! You looked just like me out there!" I grinned. "It felt good to fight. I had fun."

It was nighttime. Trunks, the girl and I were outside, under the stars. I could tell that Trunks was still uneasy about her. Trunks and I were talking about the new anime, _Neo Fight V_, which was going to premiere in a few days. We didn't notice that she had slipped away. A scream pierced the night. Trunks and I immediately ran to investigate. I turned back as we ran. The girl was gone. _She probably got sleepy and went inside._

We searched and searched. Suddenly a voice rang out. "H-help me! Please!" A shock ran through my mind. _That's the voice! The voice I heard when I found her! _"Did you hear that?" Trunks asked. I nodded. _Trunks heard it too? _"H-hello?" I called, nervously. I heard a loud cackle. "You'll never find me! Two little shrimps like you won't stand a chance against someone as strong as me!" Trunks and I stopped running and looked at each other. "What do we do, Goten? Should we fight it?" I didn't get a chance to answer. I heard another scream. "G-Goten!" It was her… I ran farther into the woods. I didn't even stop when my leg got caught in some undergrowth. I kept going.

A heavy rain had started to fall. I found her. She was floating, her little night dress was billowing around her. A strange mark glowed on her forehead. Her eyes were closed. "Hey! Get out of here! It's not safe!" Her eyes slowly opened. She frowned at me; her eyes were dark, full of contempt. "What should I do with him, Master?" "Kill him, love! Show no mercy!" A man's voice said. "Yes." She replied.

She came at me, her fists clenched. I dodged her punches. She tried to kick me; I ducked. We went on like this, hitting and ducking, for a while. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to hit me?" "No!" I said, narrowly missing a punch to the face. "Why not?"

I looked at her, a hot blush spreading across my face. "I love you!" I cried. When she started to smile, my heart skipped a beat. I started to smile as well. _She feels the same way! _Then, she started to laugh. It was a cold, mocking laugh. "You love me? You idiot. I played you like a flute." "Wh-what?" "I like making people fall for me. It's sort of a hobby of mine. I've been doing it for years. I can make anyone think what I want them to. I wanted everyone to think I was an innocent human. I even tricked that dumb cloud of yours. The only problem I had was your friend and those three geezers. I couldn't get inside their heads. But that doesn't matter." "Wh-why?" I stuttered. She smirked. "Master has been interested in Saiyans ever since he heard about the _Legendary Super Saiyan_. He knew there was a few on Earth, so he sent me to gather information. And, thanks to you and Boxers, or whatever his name is, I have all the data we need to build the ultimate weapon. You should consider yourself privileged to have contributed to the universe's strongest weapon." She smiled, coldly.

I sank to my knees. "You tricked me… You didn't love me back…" I whispered. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. "Still trying to wrap it around your pea brain? I'll make this quick. The world would be a better place without idiots like you." I heard her charge up a blast. I stayed staring at the muddy ground. "DIE!" She screamed. I closed my eyes and waited for my body to burn, then fade away.

I heard the blast, but didn't feel the pain I had expected. I opened my eyes when I felt someone's energy drop dangerously low. Trunks was lying in a broken heap in front of me. "T-Trunks! I-I…" I started. "He's not who I wanted to kill, but who cares?" She laughed. "Now, there's nothing standing in my way…"

The dam inside of me cracked, but didn't break. "Y-you…!" I flew at her, targeting her face. She ducked. I kicked at her, nailing her in the ribs. She landed in a pile on muddy earth. I didn't let her go. I grabbed her arm and threw her into the sky. When she fell back down, I rushed at her, my fist up and ready to bruise and break her. She got to her hands and knees and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "G-Goten! Please stop! You're hurting me…" I froze. I sank to my knees and stared at her. "Please… Stop it…" She whispered, tears streaming from her eyes. I crawled over to her, crying. I pulled her to me, burying my face in her hair. She wrapped her arms around me, kissing my cheek. "I'm sorry, Goten… I'm sorry…. Please forgive me…!" She wailed into my chest. I knew she was tricking me. My brain knew. My head tried to tell my heart that she was lying. My heart wouldn't listen… I kissed her lips. She kissed me back…

The next thing I felt was a terrible pain in my stomach. I doubled over, my face pressed to the mud. I couldn't breathe. I brought my hands to where the pain was. Blood colored my hands. I staggered to my feet, pressing my palms to the wound. She glared at me. "Why don't you stay down? Make this easier for all of us. I promise, when I kill you it won't hurt a bit." I gasped for breath. _What do I do? I don't want to hurt her! But I'll die if I don't end it soon! _

I dropped my hands to my sides and hung my head. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry Kami, Korin, Master Roshi…" I looked over at Trunks, lying still and near death. "I'm sorry, Trunks…" I looked at her sadly. "Get him! Finish him, so I can continue with the experiment!" The voice from the shadows urged. She flew at me. "Yes, master!"

_She lied to me… She… She… _

The dam pushed and pushed, but I fought against it. I fought so hard, that my body trembled. _I can't hold it! I-I can't! It's breaking!_

All that anger I had been holding in exploded. Power coursed through me. I screamed. My Saiyan aura enveloped me. She watched with a smile on her face. "I didn't want to have to hurt you! But you lied to me! I really did love you!" I screamed. I charged at her. I felt my fists connect with something hard. "Ah!" She cried. She started to wail. "Oww! Goten! That _huurrtt!_" She leaped away from me and held her head. "You're mean!" She pouted, then frowned. "You think you can trick me again?" My voice sounded strange, deeper. A flash of fear crossed her face, then disappeared. She slowly edged away from me. Every step she took, I matched.

She backed into a tree. She glanced around quickly. I stopped a ways away from her. "Ka.. Me.. Ha.. Me.." The energy formed a ball in my hands. Even though the energy ball was small, the power I held felt heavy. I remembered the feel of her lips on mine, and winced. "HAAAAA!" The energy released. "I know all about this attack. I know just how to dodge it!" She leaped up. I gritted my teeth and twisted the beam to follow her. "WHAT?" She screamed. The blast hit her, but she still screamed at me. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! GOTEN! I LOVE YOU!" I couldn't find her body after that. The wound sent a crippling pain through my body. I fell to my knees and clutched my stomach. I looked at Trunks and started to crawl over to him. I took the Senzu bean out of my pocket, broke it in two, and fed him a piece. He quickly opened his eyes and stood up. "Goten! Are you okay?" I smiled, then winced again. "Yeah… I killed her. I'm sorry. I should've listened to you… Everyone warned me about her… I didn't listen… I... fell for her."


End file.
